A(n Odd) Homage to Mitsu
by ScarletDrizzle
Summary: What do you get when you combine a write-a-holic with extensive Mid-Terms? Apparently, it's casual poetry... (Don't know why I was expecting Gummy Bears.) "The bassist's mind was not just angry, but quite a bit more nervous and unclear / On just why, right now, her heart was drumming loud enough for its musician to hear..." Rated T for A/N language (I can't help it) and Yuri themes


**A/N: I actually enjoy writing legitimate, deep, professional poems. _This, _however, isn't one of them. :)**

**WARNING: Not a fuck was given regarding syllables or rhythm, nor was a fuck given regarding length! :D** (Let a girl enjoy some freedom here...)

**Rhyme Scheme: multiple uses of a/b/b/a & a/a/b/b/c **(Though there are a few almost-rhymes here and there...)

Inspired by the many favorable coincidences that surround Mio and Ritsu's cannon lives... Enjoy!

* * *

**A(n Odd) Homage to Mitsu**

Disclaimer: I do not own _K-On!_ or any of its characters**. **Also, some the occurrences mentioned in this poem are cannon, not mine.

* * *

When they became neighbors in that distant May,  
Shortly after catching each other's eye,  
Back in KG, it wasn't much of a surprise.  
Grownups moved a lot, and so had they!

And when they were together in the same class,  
Right from elementary to middle school. Alas,  
It was still quite alright... They were friends, after all.  
No wonder they would answer the same schools' call!  
And the classes, well, an added bonus, perhaps!

Even when Ricchan was jealous of Nodoka,  
For winning the friendship of her closest pal,  
Mio quite understood the drop of her morale.  
The lion's possessiveness had grown on her, or so some had heard.  
Though when asked of it directly, she'd claim it was absurd!  
But Mio remembered still how young Ricchan never shared her toys,  
So why would she share her best friend with the girls or the boys?  
Indeed, she compared the drummer's soul to fiery paprika!

And soon, when Sakura High hosted with the utmost pride,  
It's first ever anticipated Junior Prom, to everyone's surprise,  
It wasn't really all that strange, for our fated two,  
To be voted Prom King and Queen. You agree, don't you?  
Well, it seemed as though Mio didn't, quite evidently.  
For as she danced in those strong arms, her head held heavy,  
And tried not to distract herself with memories of her bullies,  
All which these gentle tan arms encircling her had once sullied,  
She recalled how they'd shared but a dance that entire evening,  
And that a single dance had won them titles, was all but unreasoning.  
But in that grinning, crowned face was a premonition her eyes had yet to catch.

And catch they did, when time came for Romeo and Juliet.  
Oh, Romeo! Mio dared to admire him, although they'd never met.  
And now she was to play him! And in the strangest twist of fate,  
Ritsu too went ahead and pronounced herself "Juriette"!  
And this time, as Rome drank cursed liquid, and lay dead in his lover's lap,  
Ro'Mio' felt something going on, try as she might to push the thought back.  
But it was almost as though someone was pulling the phenomenon's strings,  
'I mean,' she raged, 'friends, neighbors, not to mention King and Queen?'  
Was Lady Luck really trying to tell her something here?  
Or was this just something for which She didn't care?  
Either way, Mio wondered if She could _possibly _be more clear...

Apparently, the answer was a Yes, and the Lady answered silent prayers,  
(Or maybe it was Ritsu that'd managed to gaze through her heart's layers?)  
As She had left for the bassist, in their Senior Yearbook, quite a demanding sign.  
One that, save those of the addressed two, made every girl's eyes shine!  
And according to the blonde photographer who, before the reveal, had chosen to hide,  
Mio's reaction to being labeled not only Best Couple, but also Groom and Bride,  
Was much more than worth the wait, Heck, even worth the camera buy!  
But the blushing ravenette didn't find it half as amusing. In fact,  
To the second half of this audacious rumor went her feet's track.  
And there sat Ritsu, seemingly frowning over the Yearbook herself.  
(Though in reality, she wondered if the photo's editing could've used some help...)

The bassist's feet marched and slammed down near the drummer's seat.  
She wasn't there for an explanation, and could do nothing but stutter offbeat.  
For the bassist's mind was not just angry, but quite a bit more nervous and unclear,  
On just why, right now, her heart was drumming loud enough for its musician to hear.  
But before the poor dear could stutter about her confusion any more,  
Ritsu, sensing nothing, stood up, getting ready to face what was in store.  
Apologizing, first off, she shamelessly grinned; using the 'strength' display,  
In front of the girl she'd accompanied for more than a decade.  
Cold sweat unseen, tan fingers intertwined with another pair,  
"She went just a tad over-board..." the brunette declared.  
And after waiting till the fingers clasped back, creating a feeling simply divine,  
She finally asked: "I can't get you a ring just yet, but Mio, will you be mine?"

And Goddamn this was a bad poem, but who cares? For the rest was history...

* * *

**A/N: Brought to you by the wonderful thing called Writer's Block! :D Yes, yes, I know I haven't updated WPPFA, and you all hate me and I love you, and all that... But at least something came out of this whole ordeal. Whether good or not-so-good, that's up for interpretation... :)**

**Like I said, this is far from serious poetry, but do let me know of your thoughts and all that. Liked it? Not? Did you catch that one unrhymed line in the middle of the verse? ;) I really won't be sure if you don't tell me. And if you don't tell me, I'll either assume it was too good for words, too bad for words, or that you got side-tracked by Game of Thrones... **(But hey, Arya though...)

**Writer's block extraordinaire,  
~ScarletDrizzle**


End file.
